the_sun_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests in The Sun: Origin
The game features an enormous ammount of missions, and some can even be concluded before starting them (for example, finding a loot hide that was reserved for a specific quest), and some might even have alternative endings.The game also features Unmarked quests. This includes only locations that a quest originates from. PERSONAL CHEST's location * Bunker 216 - started room * Lands of Community - south east base 2nd floor * Rusty Wastelands - south east base; south building * Deadlands - empty base * Blockpost - north building * Desert Plateau - west building * High Zone - east building 1st floor * Black Hole - west building * Low Zone - n/a * Atria & bunker - none 'Empty Lands' Once you complete all the quest here everything you loot will be taken from you at the end. *Missing Scout - Marked on Map, check houses, *Fight back from Mutants - Kill mutants in the area then get back to Klin, *Stimulators for Klin - Go back to Mechanic, he'll give you a large medical kit then go back to Klin *Klin's Communicator - When you arrive to where Klin is, he's already dead.A new Mission will be Added and go to the place marked on your map. *Find info about Attackers - There will be Nomads in the area, defeat them & search them (one of them has a key) then go to the small building at the entrance of the railway station, once inside there will be a wounded nomad who begs for his life. after talking to him he'll give you Klin's communicator. After that, mechanic should call you via radio ordering you to retreat. *Look around the Car Dump - Marked on map, talk to Wolf, *Free the Hostages - Marked on map, defeat the nomads & talk to Skif then go back to Wolf he'll tell you what he knew then go back to Mechanic, *Talk to Mechanic *Scout - Marked on location, overhear a conversation after that mechanic will call you telling you that kreg & Owl needs help at the railway station, *To help - Talk to Kreg, be sure that you are connected to the internet. He'll give you the radio station power supply after that go back to mechanic (there will be nomads outside the building), *Saboteur - Marked on map,when you're near at your destination, Mechanic will call you telling you that a large squad is moving towards their location, go back to Mechanic (mission aborted), *Breakthrough - Fight back the attackers, 'Bunker 216' *Urgent Call - Talk to Beduin *Let's hit the Road - Talk to Professor, Milana, Eugen & Maks (Caliber, Ventil & Crush for other missions) after that, talk to Chancellor for equipments then Lite (he'll open the door for you) *Underground Scientific Complexes - n/a *Maks Business *Schemes and Documentation for Maks - You can find Documentations at tunnels (Reverse base),locker at Reverse base, finish mission from Ember of Scouts & Sheaf of Reverse group. *Hills Settlement *Get equipment from Chancellor - Go to Chancellor after talking to Professor, Milana & Eugen. *Settlement Kirhu. Prisioners sect - finished mission "Operation Barrier. Prisoner", when you go near the Lower gateway of Atria bunder, then a screen of "Raven Story is End?" will come out, and the mission will be aborted. Look like this is latest update to the game, and the continue will have to wait until next. LAST EDIT: 2019/02/10 *Dr. Gromberg - talk to Grombery after you can entry the right block of Atria bunder. *Hide of Unknown - Talk to Crush (there is a hidden hide beside 2 crates in marked location in the lands of community) *Find Svat - Finish mission from Ember of Scouts & he will give you the documentation for Maks & a key to the abandoned radio station, finish mission from sheaf & he'll give you a battery for Maks, the 2nd document for Maks is at the closet in Reverse base(the building where the tunnel entrance is) svat is at 2nd floor(if you have Luka's communicator, he'll give you a gun "Agram 2000") *Ventil's hide - marked location in Lands of Community. Unmarked/radiant quests * Bunker 216 arsenal door - You can find a note in Bunker X11, read the info of if then you will see the password. 'Lands of Bunker 216' *Other's Debts - You can find it inside Bunker 216 arsenal, through loot from other places. *Friend - Go to the Lands of community northeast of Dentist's base near containers one of the ghouls has Kissel communicator. *Mystery of Black - Finish "Friend" mission, talk to Glock again, talk to Black, go to camp, look for bunker, go back to lands of bunker 216, you will find Black is gone, talk to others, they will tell you Black went to Rusty Wastelands, go there and kill Slavers, talk to Black, he will give you his communicator, inspect it to check the password, go back to Camp to open bunker X11. *Old notes (after finished mission "Schemes and Documentation for Maks", talk to Academician) - n/a Lands of Community ''' * Luka Hide - There is a body near the entrance/exit, take his communicator(the location is marked on map in Rusty Wastelands) * Provision for Dentists - Needs 10 irridated canned goods * 30 Bullets for Sullen - need 30 AK-47 bullets * Books - 5 survival books for Barkas of Scouts, you can find from somewhere or buy from others * Health Price - Go to marked location, Sarmat & his men will attacked you, search them & go back to Broom * New house - Talk to Reverse, finish 2 missions from Reverse & he'll give you papers for passage & map of minefield (he'll betray you) * Utility stuff - You'll get this mission from Ember (marked on map) kill ghoul one of them has the advanced repair kit * Medicaments for proctologist - Needs 3 large medical kits & 3 antidotes * Night guests - Kill all ghouls in the Tunnels (under Reverse base) * The slayer - One of the ghouls in the Tunnels (under Reverse base) has the knife that Sheaf ask for, give it to him (one of his rewards is a battery which is needed to complete quest from Maks) * Lost squad - Investigate Empty base at Rusty Wastelands (take 3 communicators & bring it back to Reverse) * Trap (after finished mission "In the footsteps of Barracuda") - go Tower to talk to Turpentine, ask him to go Abandoned camp, go there meet him & Barracuda's group, kill Turpentine, talk to Barracuda, don't choose the doubting him answer (otherwise they will atack you), he will give you Professional kit (for Apostate power armor) as a reward. '''Unmarked/radiant quests * Joker's joints - give him "Package with herbs" for excahnge of ammo 7.62x54mm. Tried 9 times, shoule be unlimited quest. * Canned for Knuckles - keep give him 7 times then he will give you a gun. * Old radio station for Boston - a reward from Boston, give it to Boston then he will give you a gun from 2 choices (FN SCAR or M16A4) Tunnels of Lands of Community ''' * From the other side (searching the lockers) - take the document to Ember, talk to Felix, wait until "Mission Updated" message come out, talk to Felix, read the info of the decrypted document, wait until "Mission Updated" message come out, talk to Felix. '''Camp * Bunker x11 A part of "Apostate power armor" - under the pipe near the fence of entry path to bunker. Apostate power armor scheme (for Apostate power armor) - in the locker at Bunder X11. Deadlands Scarlets: * Medicine chest (talk to Keeper) - needs 2 medicine chest. * Talk to engineer (after receive mission "Mole", you can enter Fang's bulding, talk to Fang) * Wind plant (after finished mission "Talk to engineer") - kill ghouls at marked place. * Warant for murder (after finished mission "Wind plant", talk to Fang) - kill the target and withness. * Elimination (after finished mission "Warant for murder", location "Warehouse" will be opened) - kill all enemies, talk to Fang. * Sapper (after you can talk to Fang', '''talk to Svyat) - disable 10 mines (those exploded is also count) * Alcohol machine (talk to Lost) - location "Neighborhood (deadlands)" will be opened, go there add 2 woods to the alchocol machine (you can find woods near house), go back to Lost. '''Unmarked/radiant quests' * Valenok's water bottle - keep give him 50 times but no change at all. (give up) Knights: * Hide (talk to Berkut) - find a mask in a box at the north of mission "Sapper" place, take it back to Berkut. * Marauders Blockpost (talk to Icebreg) - Location "Marauders base" (at the sounth of Deadlands on gobal map) will be opened, go there kill all marauders, go back to talk to Icebreg. * Mole (talk to Ares) - After you enter Fang's building, not sure have to talk to Fang first or not, he will leave his room, get Fang's documents unnoticed, take them back to Ares * Repair team (after finished mission "Mole") - Turning point 1: kill the repair team / Turning point 2: talk to the team, then Knights will see you as a enemy and mission will be aborted, talk to Hero, he will get back to Scarlets base, reputation will be increased. (both choice will get a result of other side will treat you as enemy, so finish mission from the side you gonna turn on first) * Eliminate the scout (from mission "Repaire team" Turning point 1, talk to Ares) - right after killing Repair team go talk to Ares, then go the Scarlets base and kill Hero. He should standing before the left side of south entrance. Talk to Ares. (use sniper to kill, don't kill Fang incase to get mission "Last order") * Humanitarian assistance (after finished mission "Eliminate the scout", talk to Doc) - Take the medical kits to Richter, go back to talk to Doc. * The medicine for sclerosis (after finished mission "Humanitarian assistance", talk to Doc) - go to Empty Lands, find the medicine at the north building of train area, take them back to Doc, he will give you a gun "Kriss Vector". * Last order (after finished mission "The medicine for sclerosis", Ares will ask you to see him, choose the middle answer (in Russian, don't know the meaning) then you will get the mission, others will start war with Knights) - kill all Scarlets, mission will be updated to talk to Ares (but you won't get anything from him because Ares lied about the reward) Apostate elecronics (for Apostate power armor) - west of deadlands, inside a cargo of a dead end. Blockpost * Lost weapon - at Dessert plateau, kill ghoul near abandoned bunker entrance then search for the gun "MP5". * Abandoned bunker (talk to Serj Hermit) - look for the shotgun of Hermit's friend, you can find it i the left section of the bunker in the final room (laying between two wooden boxes, it will be on the gruond not in a box) & bring back to him. * Hermit hide (after finished mission "Abandoned bunker") - location "Old Base" unlocked, search the area for Hermit's hide (unmarked, look around containers), look for a memo written "Abandoned Buildings" & location "SLUM" will be unlocked. * Talk to Grey (after finished mission "Lost weapon & Abandoned bunker", you will get a call from Alex Gray) - talk to Alex Gray. * Lost squad (after finished mission "Talk to Grey") - location "Entrepot" will be unlocked, go there & kill Black Beasts (you can open the security door with the code that find on Forester's communicator), talk to Alex Gray, wait until he call you (wait few days but he never call, just walk around Entrepot to enter encounter, he called), talk to him, talk to Jollier, location "Old Beam" will be unlocked, go there to save the other 2 survivors, talk to Alex Gray, find 3 communicators on the dead body in random encounters (3 different maps, 1 with a Swing, 1 look a cross at the middle on map, 1 forgot). *Once you finished the mission, there is a guy "Rod" appear, talk to him then he will give you medicines, he looks like a character at the last of trail version? Unmarked/radiant quests * Mask for Semen Veter - talk to him when you have a complete gas mask, you can exchange it for gun "SMG-91 Kedr" Desert Plateau ''' * Mutants of Desert Pleateau (talk to Alex Crab) - kill 5 desert dogs. * Toxins (talk to Serega Buran) - need 3 syringes, you'll get Forester's communicator. * Combination lock (after finished mission "Toxins") - there is a password in Forester's communicator, for the locked door at Entrepot. * Night beast (after finished mission "Lost squard" from Blockpost) - Random encounter, only at night, around Entrepot, kill warthog. '''Rusty Wastelands * Destroy mutant lair - CAUTION! (Recieve this quest from Slavers' chief Claw. If you talk with Brainwave before you go to Claw you'll have no choice but to kill the Slavers and lost the quest.) * Lazy's notepad - Search near mutant's lair. * Artefact for Stega (talk to Stega) - Search the mutants for an artifact. * The Slavers (From Brainwave at Rusty Waselands. Look the CAUTION from first paragraph.) * Find Tana * Find Tamerlan - marked on location. * Find stolen crystal - Look for Tamerlan(marked on map), talk to him, north of Tamerlan west of tree beside toxic drums, don't give to Tamerlan(he'll kill you), go straight to Garik. * Brainwave Hide - Just look into the box, if you take the items then group "SandStorm" will see you as an enemy (Don't know why). * New faces - Marked on map, defeat Black beasts, check the building (Stavr is inside, talk to him) * Runners - Talk to Stavr, CAUTION! (you have to follow him until he get back to base, if not he may be killed on the way that the quest "Stavr hide" will be lost, which include a part of "Apostate power armor") * Find Split and Dart (After you found Stavr) - Empty base (the base where you found lost squad of Reverse) * Stavr hide (After Stavr back to base, talk to him) - Marked on Black Holes (Look the CAUTION from quest "Runners") * Nicknamed CHOP-CHOP, Ask the Merchant (Near the watertower, there is a corpse of a nomad, Cosh. He has a communicator which starts the bunker X13 questline.) - Talk to Merchant, go to "Towers" to find Chop-chop, he will ask for ammo 9x19mm x100 & medical kits x10 to talk. * Find Crazy (After killing Slavers, talk to Crazy (one of the slaves), talk to Garik) - Find him in Lands of Community, he will give you a key to open a locker at bunker X13. * Elusive Swork (after finished mission"In the foosteps of a traitor") - find him at Baxter's base after you received mission "Brazier for the Boar", talk to him. Atria * Mediator * Obstacle course * Punish Black (talk to Black) - recived mission "Brazier for the Boar", you can find him on map in Towers, talk to him, 20,000 signs to exchange his life or kill him (reputation decrese). * Talk to Funky (talk to Tam) - talk to Funky * Transmitter radio for Rod. (Sold by Black after completing "Punish Black" quest). Gives 7000 signs as reward. * Gift from the other side- talk to Egor to recieve AA-12 shotgun. (Follow up for "Goodbye Brother" quest) Atria bunker * Brazier for the Boar (talk to Buddha) - go Towers, work on mission "Fight off the Towers", got the flash drives from mission "Clean from the unclean", go back to Buddha, he will give you the code to open the Right Block & sniper "M40A3", finish mission "Cleansing", talk to Doc. *dialogue display "New mission", but should be "Complete mission". * Cleansing (during mission "Clean from the unclean") - wait until Doc calls, go to Low Zone, talk to Flask, wait him back from placing the ballons, go to Atria bunker, talk to Doc, wait he call again. * Operation Barrier. Prisoner (finished mission "From the other side") - talk to Walsh, talk to Buddha, talk to Tweezer, give him 100,000 signs to exchange the code for Prisoner's door, talk to Plague. *refer to mission "Settlement Kirhu. Prisioners sect" Apostate power armor - you can buy from Catala. High Zone * Meet with Aesculapius - talk to Walsh then talk to Aesculapius * Research results''' - search Teluma's body in Black Holes * Call to Walsh * Ask Baxter * Samurai compromising evidence - When you enter Black holes, look at your map, Saggit will be running out of the base, follow him (overhear a conversation, kill them & search them) go to Samurai's base & talk to Laba, get out of the building where Laba is & watch out for Husky (he should get out of his post), go take Husky's documents inside a locker (locker's password is on top of locker), go back to Laba & overhear a conversation then Mole will be ran out from base, talk to him then he will will give you last evidence, take them back to Walsh. '''Black Holes * Missing cargo (find Teluma dead body where near "Stavr hide", take his communicator, talk to Samurai) - go to the marked location in High Zone, talk to Samurai. Low Zone * Rich hide (talk to Lemon after you finished mission "Bad business") - located at the loft of marked house. (there is other go mad members at the oppsite house who will attack if they see you, so go there unseen) * Broken MP5 * Cargo For Greyhound (after finished mission Broken MP5) - Give the cargo to Greyhound in Blockpost Towers * Farewell, brother (talk to Buffalo) - Random encounter, where has graveyard, you must have a shovel, which can buy from his brother or find in a box in Towers, you will see the center mark turn to a hand if you point at the right grave, take the ash back to Buffalo. * Gift from the other side (finished mission "Farewell, brother") - go to the marked location in Black Holes to get the item. * Family Relic (finished mission "Gift from the other side", read the memo) - go to Atria, talk to Egor (in front of Atria gate), he will give you signs & a shot gun. * Red and black (talk to Buxter) - finsih mission "Price of excitement", talk to Buxter. * Price of excitement (After received mission "Red and black", talk to Crowth) - only Chilly will run out from base and have to kill him, you can find him on the map. * Credit weapons (talk to Turpentine) - go Abandoned camp to find Folk, finish mission "In the footsteps of Barracuda", refer to mission "Trap". * Bad business (talk to Buxter) - talk to Ruler in Atria, he will ask for 20,000 to exchange the location of Lipa, find Lipa. * In the foosteps of a traitor (talk to Chop-chop after you finished mission "Nicknamed CHOP-CHOP, Ask the Merchant") - go to Rusty Wastelands to find Ultra. * Fight off the Towers (when you received mission "Brazier for the Boar", go to Towers) - kill all Boars in Towers, talk to Buxter or Aster (Buxter will give you 7,000 signs, Aster will give you a shot gun) to receive mission "Clean from the unclean", after you got the flash drives go back to Buddha. * Clean from the unclean (from mission "Fight off the Towers") - go to Low Zone, talk to Decay, talk to Stoner Gpanpa, talk to Flask, take flash drive from the near safe, talk to Sxxxx, go to marked location to take the second flash drive from safe, go back to Buddha, talk to Doc. * Missing documents (after finished mission "Elusive Swork") - Random encounter, where has a two-story building, find the document from Boar dead body on the 2nd floor. * Paradise (after finished "Missing documents") - take the documents to Academician, wait he call again, location "Roadblock 132" (east of entrepot on global map, "missioni updated" say go to the Entrepot, but nothing there, bug!?), go there, use the electronic key to enter Bunker X13. Abandoned camp * In the footsteps of Barracuda (after received mission "Credit weapons", talk to Fol - you can find Barracuda at Lands of Community Northern Blockpost base, talk to Barracuda (CAUTION: if you choose "HE told me...." answer (others will have to kill him), then you will get the quest "Trap") Unmarked/radiant quests * Finding Forester (after you have Forester's communicator), Random encounter, where has a small house at south west, only at night, around Entrepot area, he will give you money and gun as a reward you return his communicator back. (CAUCTION: if you give him back the communictor first then you won't be able to open the door in Entrepot, or maybe you can memo the password first, because he is hard to find twice) *the Forester's compass and the army safe in Blockpost are not exist in the newest Origin version, only of trail version!? * 216's mole